With the advent of distributed/decentralized blockchain networks, in which resources, may be registered and subsequently validated via various nodes in the network, a need exists to develop systems, apparatus, computer program products, methods and the like that manage control over blocks of resources associated with a blockchain network. Specifically, a need exists to provide designated entities/users the ability to readily identify blocks that are relevant to the designated users' concern and, once blocks have been identified, security features that assure that the designated entities/user that are accessing the blocks are, in fact, authorized users. Moreover, a need exists to control the access given to the designated entities/users, such as, by way of example, control over the period of time during which a designated entity may be granted access and/or the amount of access granted to the designated entity/user.